


Reaching You

by UnderworId



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 10:24:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderworId/pseuds/UnderworId
Summary: Bright lights live music, smiling faces. All of them occurring around me, but I took no interest in any of this.





	Reaching You

**Author's Note:**

> Be kind, always.

Bright lights live music, smiling faces. All of them occurring around me, but I took no interest in any of this. 

For all I can see now is a man, walking before me. 

Few meters away, but I feel like we’re poles apart. I can’t even look at him straight eye to eye. For I might quiver and say things that I hide from him. 

I chose to be silent, for it can hide the feelings that are shouting inside of me… too shy to speak out loud and be heard by him. Afraid of the results that will come my way. Afraid of the consequences that will face me if ever I tell him the words I long to say. 

I look down to his shoes, the way he walks. The way he stump his feet on the ground. I then imagined that that road his walking on was my heart. Every step he makes is crushing my tender heart. 

But he never knew it, or maybe pays no attention to it. 

I can’t blame him, like the others. He like girls with moonlight skin, head turning looks a slender figure. I’m not one of those kinds. 

Maybe I’m just another face in the crowd for him. 

As we go on, my friends and I stopped at a bench. For lovers seemed to occupy the whole park, these images make me feel unhappy and weak. 

I just look at the stars above. 

That sky, too far from my reach. Like him I can’t reach. No matter what I do. 

My friend tap my shoulder that paused my momentary dreaming and said  _ “Hey, you’ve been quiet lately, don’t worry he’s thinking of you so smile!“ _ followed by a teasing smile she went back to the other gang. 

I put my hands in my pocket and I straightened up, while thinking _‘Is he, thinking of me too?’_ I leaned on a wall as I hear them start a conversation. Around me were children playing hide and seek. Some people doing their business and minding their own things. Some are just plain looking at the scenery of the park around, enjoying their life. 

Then I gaze my eyes on him, secretly looking at him. I can’t touch him, too shy to know why. My mind flying away, is he feeling the same way as I do? Now as I search for the answers to my question I finally realize two things. 

Love is not blind and you can definitely teach your heart. If love is blind then maybe he will fall in love with me. You can teach your heart whom you want to love, don’t deny it. For it do happens I hate it… I hate this feeling. 

If I have guts I already scream this hidden feelings in front of them all. If I do, what’s next? Guess nothing will change anyway. 

Pity me, because I’m stupid  to fall in love with a man that doesn’t even care about what I feel. 

I put my hand in my mouth so I can suppress the words that are trying to fly out of my mouth. I returned to myself, then I look again at my friends. Still chatting, they don’t seem to notice me anymore. They look serious now than they were earlier. I can only hear some of their conversation _”Oh, is she your girlfriend?“_ Followed by _“Can we see it again?“_. 

I stopped, realizing what they’re talking about. I stared at him, that look he gave. Then all of a sudden, a picture of a girl fell from his wallet. As the picture drop on the ground. 

So is my heart that shattered on my feet. 

**Author's Note:**

> Collection of short stories written way back in 2008. 
> 
> Thank you for spending time with me.


End file.
